The present invention relates to a structural part, to a vehicle seat having a backrest, and to a method for producing a structural part or a backrest.
Backrests for vehicle seats are generally known. For example, documents EP 1 688 299 B1, DE 10 2006 036 935 A1 and DE 10 2005 043 084 A1 disclose, respectively, a rear-seat backrest part of a vehicle seat, a backrest for a seat bench of a vehicle, and a construction set for producing a tiltable backrest for a seat bench of a vehicle. Here, continuous profile parts are connected to a panel part of the backrest such that comparatively large-area contact occurs between firstly a region of the panel part and secondly a region of the profile parts, specifically in particular in the region of so-called flanges or lugs which have the profile parts provided as hat-shaped profiles or the profile parts provided as U-shaped profiles equipped with lugs. The realization of such profile parts with flanges and the welding or connection of such flanges to a panel part however results firstly in an increase in the weight of the backrest without a corresponding increase in stability, and also in increased material expenditure and expenditure for producing such profile parts, because the lugs must be deformed.
Therefore, the present invention is based on the object of specifying a structural part, in particular for a backrest of a vehicle seat, and a vehicle seat having a backrest, in particular for a rear seat bench of a vehicle, such that the structural part and the backrest and the vehicle seat can firstly withstand high loading, but nevertheless have a comparatively low weight and can be produced easily and comparatively quickly, cheaply and variably with regard to the production of different variants of the structural part.